In general, a probe apparatus includes a mounting table for mounting thereon a target object such as a semiconductor wafer or the like, a probe card disposed above the mounting table, and an alignment mechanism for aligning probes of the probe card and electrode pads of the target object placed on the mounting table. The electrical characteristics of the target object are inspected after the target object and the probes are aligned by the alignment mechanism. The alignment mechanism has a first camera attached to an alignment bridge and a second camera attached to the mounting table. The alignment of the target object and the probe card is carried out by detecting the electrode pads or the like of the target object with the first camera and detecting the probes with the second camera.
Therefore, when a new probe card is to be used, the new probe card needs to be registered in a probe apparatus. In order to register the new probe card, there arises a need to input data on a needle height of a probe which can be obtained when the probe card is installed in the probe apparatus (a distance from the origin to the probe needle), and the second camera moves to a position directly under the probe by the mounting table to find the probe. Next, the second camera is moved up from that position and detects the needle height of the probe. The needle height of the probe is calculated based on the rising distance of the second camera.
When the data on the needle height of the probe is inputted, the needle height of the probe when the probe card is installed in the probe apparatus needs to be estimated based on a design value of the probe card in order to determine an initial position of a mounting table in starting a registration process. After the data on the needle height of the probe is inputted, a mounting table 1 is moved up from the initial position in accordance with the input value and stops at the position, as shown in FIG. 6A.
Thereafter, an operator moves the mounting table 1 through a MMI (man machine interface) (not shown) such that a tip of a probe 3A of a probe card 3 is positioned at a central portion in the screen of the second camera 2 while being focused. The X, Y and Z coordinates of the probe 3A at this time are registered in the probe apparatus as probe registration coordinates. At this time, the movement of the mounting table 1 is restricted so that the mounting table 1 does not contact with the probe card 3, as indicated by a dashed dotted line shown in FIG. 6A. As a result, the probe card can be prevented from being damaged by an excessive rising of the mounting table 1.
However, if there is an error in the input data of the needle height of the probe 3A, it is difficult for the second camera to detect the specific probe. Further, even when the mounting table 1 is moved up from the initial position within the movement restriction, the mounting table 1 may contact with the probe 3A of the probe card 3 and damage the probe card 3, as shown in FIG. 6B, if an initial height of the mounting table 1 is set higher than that of the original position.